Lucy Heartfilia's Resolution
Lucy Heartfilia's Resolution is an event that takes place during the Phantom Lord arc. Prologue One week after the end of the war against the Phantom Lord Guild, Lucy writes a letter to her mother about how the members of Fairy Tail have start to get back on their feet. In the aftermath of the war, the Rune Knights brought in the Fairy Tail Mages for questioning about the war and released them a week later. As she writes the letter, Lucy feels pain in her stomach, the result of her heavy brutalization at the hands of the Iron Dragon Slayer, and wonders if the bruise will remain a mark. Looking outside, Lucy notices a mother bird feeding its baby and wonders to her mother whether her father was really responsible for the events that transpired. Remembering a past event with her father, Lucy realizes he's capable of such a thing. Wondering why he wanted her back given that he never cared for her before, Lucy feels he will keep using his money to get what he wants and won't stop trying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 2-8 Some time later, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy visit Lucy's house. Upon entering, the Mages find that she is nowhere to be seen and begin looking for her. During the search, Happy finds many letters. Reading them, the Mages realize they're full of kind words about Fairy Tail and are addressed to her mother and wonder why they weren't sent. As the boys read, Erza finds a note on Lucy's desk stating "I will go home," surprising them greatly and causing them to wonder what she was thinking. Elsewhere, Lucy is on a train, riding back to her home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 15-20 Event Lucy later arrives at her home and is seen by Ms. Spetto, who is greatly surprised to see her. Her announcements that Lucy is back are heard by the other employees, all of whom rush to greet her, wondering where she's been and glad that she's safe, making her glad that they've not changed. As she talks to everyone, Lucy is approached by another servant who tells her her father wishes to meet with her. Before meeting him, Lucy is taken by servants to put on a new dress, being told she can't meet her father in her current attire. After putting on her new clothes, Lucy greets her father as she enters his room, which he replies to by telling her he's glad she's returned. Hearing this, Lucy bows and apologizes for running away from home, stating that she's ashamed of what she's done.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 2-6 Her father tells her that had she remained in Fairy Tail any longer, he'd have done all he could to have the guild taken down, telling her she is a Heartfilia and she is different from them. He explains that he wanted her back so she could get married. Stating the marriage would help the Heartfilia Railways expand, Mr. Heartfilia tells Lucy she must give birth to a son to carry on the family name, after which he instructs her to return to her room. However, Lucy tells him not to misunderstand her. Lucy states that she came back to make herself clear about her intentions to leave the house. As her father is stunned, Lucy tells him she will decide her own path and that he shouldn't come near Fairy Tail. Ripping off her dress, Lucy states if he tries, the guild will perceive him as an enemy and it is too late for them to make amends given his recent actions. Going on to state that she doesn't need fancy things and all she wants is to be respected, Lucy states Fairy Tail is a more loving family that her own, with only the memories of her mother making it painful for her to leave. While parting with the servants was hard as well, Lucy states that if her mother were still alive, she'd tell her to follow her heart. With that, Lucy leaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 7-15 Aftermath Outside, while visiting her mother's grave, Lucy sees her teammates calling and running towards her, surprising her. Meeting them, Lucy explains the truth, reliving them. As they take their leave, Erza comments on the huge city Lucy's family lives in, only for her to point out that they're actually in her family's garden and the family property extends to the mountains. Hearing this, everyone is astounded and begins treating Lucy like a superior, as she thinks to herself about how she enjoys being with her Fairy Tail friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 15-19 References Navigation